It's FRIDAY!
by lizzierae
Summary: It's FRIDAY, and Carlos couldn't be more excited. Why is Friday his favorite day of the week, you may ask? He LOVES Rebecca Black's song. His three best friends? Not so much.


_ I own nothing...but here's a fun little story!_

"Kendall! Logan! James!" Carlos called through 2J on a perfectly normal Friday afternoon. He came flying through the apartment with a huge grin on his face and the most exciting news since he discovered Fruit Smackers became an ice cream flavor…but that was a different story.

His three best friends ran out into the main room of the apartment, wondering what on Earth Carlos could have done this time.

"What, is the place on fire?" Logan frantically asked, searching the room with his eyes for any indication of smoke.

"Is there a new girl down by the pool?" James asked with more excitement than fear.

"What's going on?" Kendall calmly asked, realizing Carlos' facial expression was filled with excitement, and therefore showing that the reason for their frantic running into the room wasn't serious.

"It's FRIDAY!" Carlos cheered once his friends quit questioning.

"Yep. Totally saw that coming," Kendall spoke after an awkwardly silent moment, mostly to himself.

"_Dude_," Logan stressed to Carlos, "You just came running frantically through the apartment…to tell us _the day of the week_?" Okay, now he was a little irked… How many times had he told Carlos _not_ to do that? Too many. He lost count.

"Not just _any_ day of the week—" Carlos took a deep breath for dramatic effect, then blurted out those God forsaken lyrics—"IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!"

The words to Rebecca Black's kiss of death—"Friday".

"UGH!" the other three boys groaned their disapproval of the song.

"Worst song _ever_," James whined, covering his ears, just in case Carlos began singing again.

"I'll _pay you_ to never sing that song ever again, Carlos!" Logan agreed with James' displeasure.

"No deal!" Carlos disagreed, pulling out his iPhone and immediately pressing "play" when the dreaded song appeared on the screen, effectively unpausing the song from its previous stopping point and playing it full-blast. "Partyin', partyin'—EH! Fun, fun, fun, fun, lookin' forward to the weekend!" he continued to sing along.

"_DUDE_!" his friends objected, covering their ears to block out the noise.

"Turn that crap off!" Kendall called.

"Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday. Today is Friday, Friday," Carlos ignored them and continued to sing and now dance to the tune. "We so excited, we so excited!"

"That's it!" James yelled, and made a move to tackle Carlos to the ground, just to shut him up. Carlos of course knew what this meant and began running around the apartment. He continued his yelling form of singing along to the never-ending song as James chased him.

Kendall and Logan watched their friends for the longest minute of their lives, then turned to each other. "Think we'll ever have a normal Friday?" Logan asked.

"Nope," Kendall answered simply, and the pair made their way back to their room.

"Lookin' forward to the weekend!" Carlos' loud voice boomed throughout the apartment, the song finally ending, and a loud _THUD_ being heard from his and James' direction.

"AH-HA! TAKE THAT, REBECCA BLACK! KATY PERRY DOES FRIDAY _RIGHT_!" James yelled at the phone, as if it were responsible for the song he hated so much.

There was a small pause, interrupted by Carlos simply telling his best friend, "I don't know why you guys don't like that song…"

_ Yep. Soo…let me explain this. My friend Tara absolutely loves this song, and I have no clue why. Every Friday, she pulls a Carlos and comes up to me and some of our other friends at school and stuff, and we always, for some reason, think she's going to have something important to say. NOPE. Always, "IT'S FRIDAY, GUYS!" And then she starts singing… So I had to write this fic!_

_And for the record…Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night" totally kicks Rebecca Black's "Friday"'s butt… but I will admit, I have jammed out to the Glee version of "Friday" on more than one occasion. :) ..Is that weird? Maybe it's just Rebecca Black's voice… I don't know._

_ Okay, I'm done ranting now. Bye! …And happy Friday! :))))_


End file.
